


close friends (closer)

by allourheroes



Category: Thai Actor RPF, offgun
Genre: Immorality, Infidelity (outside of OffGun), M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: “Close friends.”Close friends who spend all their time together, who cling to each other, who follow each other around.Close friends who kiss on foreheads, sure. Cheeks. But on necks and chests.They’re just...affectionatethat way. It’s nothing to be worried over.Gun is just like that.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat, OffGun - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	close friends (closer)

**Author's Note:**

> Very _lightly_ explicit. More towards "mature" but maybe just over the line. >.>
> 
> Please, _PLEASE_ do not take any of this seriously, I am just being terrible. But, uh, if you wanna be terrible, too, please do not feel bad enjoying it.

The first time Gun drops to his knees, Off still has a girlfriend. He should really say no. He knows that he should.

But…

But Gun’s hand rubs him through the fabric of his pants, a tease, and Gun’s eyes ask permission. Gun says, “P’Off.” And when Gun’s lips are around him, when Gun’s mouth is on him, Off stares at him until Gun’s gaze darts up. Off looks away, head thunking back against the wall.

Gun sucks him off like he was made for the task and Off thinks that this is just a one-time accident. 

They still have to work together and Gun knows he has a girlfriend. They’ve just...started getting closer.

It’s an accident.

An accident that he tells himself won’t happen again.

Even as the image of Gun’s lips around his cock haunts him.

~

He’s only just broken up with his girlfriend the first time they fuck. Gun has been--for the most part--waiting patiently and feigning that he wants whatever is best for Off, even if it’s not him.

The way he spreads his legs doesn’t say he’s sorry.

He clings to Off’s neck and back, kisses him everywhere his lips can reach.

“ _Papii, Papii_.”

Off fucks him like he’s been dreaming the past two years.

~

When the news of the break up becomes official, Gun claims it’s none of his business.

He doesn’t talk about how he’d been moaning, whining under Off the night before. How he’d made Off swear that Gun was his one and only.

How badly he had wanted this.

He says he wants the best for them.

Gun tells the media that he has no influence on the situation, as if he hadn’t been the very reason for their split.

~

They’re not official.

How do you become official when everyone knows all about you? When they _think_ they know?

“Close friends.”

Close friends who spend all their time together, who cling to each other, who follow each other around.

Close friends who kiss on foreheads, sure. Cheeks. But on necks and chests.

They’re just... _affectionate_ that way. It’s nothing to be worried over.

Gun is just like that.

Close friends who tangle together day and night.

Close friends who are in love.

~

It’s an open secret.

Why should they say it?

Their actions speak for themselves.

“Ai’Gun.”

The way Gun grinds against Off, stealing touches wherever he can, how soft his lips are as they press against Off’s.

How confident his tongue is sliding over the underside of Off’s cock, mouth engulfing the head, sucking, retreating.

How he takes him down his throat and pulls away, lets him come over his lips and tongue, the way it drips down his chin.

The way it marks him.

~

It’s the way they complete each other.

How no one can deny how close they are, how they make each other better.

How happy they are now, in ways they could never have hoped to be.

It’s the way they were meant to be.


End file.
